Gift
by Faulk
Summary: A Pack of One-shots Based around the lives of the monsters from the Dark Chronicle game. Not what you'd expect. Rated M for mild Violence, And Dark themes. - Current Chapter: Wind-up.
1. Beast Badge

A Scent.

Something New, perhaps?

Another Human, I take a deep breath and trudge forward, My dull, Pitch black eyes, a mere decoration, My keen nose is what guides me through my life.

And what a life its been...

I've fought for my survival since the begining, A mere cub, Claw to Claw with An Adult Tunneler mole, We're almost related, but that changes nothing.

I lived to see tommorow, but many of my Kin did not

Then Humankind stormed in. They constructed vast tunnel Networks, not Unlike our own. Networks of Easy-soft Cables, And Hard-bite Pipes, all held together with their metals, and stone.

The Miners would scare us, for fun, a Jest. Shine their lamps into our burrows, Drill into Our walls and wreck years of work, Killing us in the Hundreds.

Again, i got out alive, but only by a Whisker

Recently, There has been an Influx of men down here, Invadeing our homes, once again.

They Carry Duel blades of Human metal. and even sent roaring great Machines, clad in human Symbols and icons. fully armed with powerful looking human firearms..but They dont slaughter us, at least...they keep their distance, rarely speaking, before leaving one floor, and entering the next.

Humans are allways so noisey, so this is a good thing. Very strange. but a good thing, regardless

----

But i'm Rambling on, i do that, in my old Age. i need to Focus.

The smell, ahead of me. getting closer.

I crawl out of a tight sewer pipe, and carefully creep around a corner, i'm in the Open now. under Human lamps, nowhere to hide. but i'm not afraid.

My targets are just ahead of me, coming into a Dim, blurred, "View" - Curse my terrible eyesight.

The First human, Whom smells mostly of Oil, and Grease; Jumps slightly in fear, at my sudden appearance. He regains his Face, and in an instant, he Whips out a small, One-handed human Pistol.

I ready myself, On all-fours. I've dodged Human fire before... You avoid, and you Lunge. The fool's never see it coming.

Before he begins to look like he may shoot...the second human interupts him, She grabs his wrist, and lowers his Aim, he gives her a Puzzled look, With a slight frown on her face, she mutters somthing, whilst eyeing me up and down, in their human language. She removes a strangely pungent White and black ball from her Pouch. i noticed this smell before, but i had ignored it. The Human throws the item towards me, it lands before my feet, with a light slpash, on the ever damp, cold, wet flooring.

They must take me for a Youngling.

I throw all my body-weight into a Harsh Spinning tail strike. Humans have thrown items like these before, and you lower your guard...before you know it, It's Exploded, and you're left bleeding to death on the tiles. missing half of your face, and Three teeth.

My strong, Aged tail smashes into the ball, i expect it to fly back, into the shocked faces of it's owners. but it's much more fragile than i had guessed...it shatters instantly, Revealing not Complicated Human wires and bomb-stuffs...

...But a Paw-sized Hunk, of Aged Chedder.

My nose is instantly paralyzed, The wonderful smell overpowering me...i knew one of them had this upon their person...but humans carry all kinds of odd items, i had completely disregaurded my sences, and almost destroy The first decent meal i had came across, in quite some time!

I happily squeak in delight. How wrong i had been! I had acted so Hostile, yet...these Kind, These oh-so kind Humans merely wanted to Treat me! I lower my head, and begin to dig in. From this momment onward, i may start seeing mankind in a different light! i may eve-...

A cold, sharp steel edge meets my exposed, and completely un-protected Neck. The Female cuts a deep laceration into my Throat and shoulder, Before i have time to react, The Weapon is raised once again, this time it is drove directly into my Back, The Human puts all her force into this Leathal, Killing blow. And as i am powerless to fight back, I Am killed where i stand, my body falls limp onto my Feast, The meal that cost me my Life. and i never even got to Taste it.

...Why did you Deceive me, Human?

---------

Pretty Short, and not too hard to guess who's telling this little tale. But i felt their was a need for more Dark Chronicle Fanfictions, and i allways enjoyed reading Fics that explored the Unkown, and forgoten aspects of a Game / film.

So, there you go. First fanfic i've ever written, Some mistakes in there, i'n sure...but i'll edit them later on.

It'd be nice if i did a whole set of Monsters POV storys like this. I was thinking maybe One chapter for each "Type" of Monster ( Undead, Aqua, Darkling, etc )

So...thats beast...next, Maybe: Wind-up?


	2. Windup

The drums of "War" are Arise once again, And, as useuall, i am Activated and Before i know it, i Am Charging down the Molten span. Rubbing shoulders along side Rifle-weilding parodys of Wolves, and Faceless sword-armed Soilders, All of us Created, and Supplied for the same Purpose.

Guard the Masters Geostone.

A Geostone is a Rather strange Magical device, Although i am one to Talk, after all.

It holds the Power of Restoration, It creates fresh constructs, and can only Build, and rise anew.

This is why We cannot Allow the Mortal Resistance to collect them, and in Our case: this one.

With them, they hold the power to Rebuild all that we have destroyed, The grand Scheme could be Split to ribbons in a matter of Seconds, Providing you use the Stones to Alter the correct Origin point, Of course.

Our Master, Our Lore, Our Emporer...He knows this very well.

And he Fears it all the same.

And that, Quite simply: is my purpose.

As i Swing my Lance, and Cut down another Mortal soilder, I bring myself closer to fullfiling that Purpose.

I Unleash my stored Magic into Another group of Die-hard Warriors. i do so, because i have no other Reason.

I Exist to serve those that weild the power to controll me, And i do so without Question.

My Secondary Objective: Maintain my Armory.

My Thick Plated Armour Absorbs all the blows it is Delt, It Protects me, and i Protect it, For without it. i am truely Nothing.

My Polearm does not Falter, Nor does it blunt, or Rust. It is Apart of me, and i am apart of It, we are one, and the same.

---

The Battle has subsided, Another sucsessful Defence, No Humans made it past Our line, and Mount Gundora is in our hands, for other day.

If this mountain was Captured from us, i would be Broken. Not In body, But in soul.

I cannot Claim to be Fearless, for i Fear...no, no...Dread, that one Day, Our Masters opponents might finally muster the Power to steal away all that we controll, and all that He has Gained, in the past, 100 years.

I do hope that day never comes.

**Done, and Done...Chapter 2: Wind up**

**Nothing to do with The first this time, But its still a POV, and Bonus points to Anyone who can Guess which monster this is!**

**As for the next chapter, i've no idea...Reptile? Who knows.**

**I may even make a new story, One more focused the actuall human characters, Not the Main characters. no, i like to be different. **

**Mm..**

**I've noticed a shocking lack of...Cedric Fics on this site :D**


End file.
